A Single Spark
by Recall the Love
Summary: Just as quickly as Lizzie entered her life, she could leave. And Isabella would never let that happen. - Isabella/Lizzie, officially abandoned -


**Inspired by (and dedicated to xD) The-Despondant-Insomniac,** **this is my first Lizzie McGuire fanfic (and first Isabella/Lizzie fic) but not my first femslash. This pairing looked interesting to write so I went for it. I haven't written fanfiction for a while, so I may be a bit rusty.**

**This was intended to be a one shot, but it does seem like some threads are still untied, so I may continue it if I can. Let me know by reviewing, though I accept that Isabella/Lizzie fans are few.**

**Also, don't bother with the comments like 'isn't that narcissism?' and 'lol, twincest' – yes, I know, Hilary Duff played them both so of course they look the same. If it were real life, however, they wouldn't be identical unless they were twins separated at birth. So I'm taking some creative licence here.**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

  
**

'Isabella. Hey! Are you in there?' Lizzie was clicking her fingers in front of Isabella's face, making Isabella jolt back to the present, to Lizzie's – well, Isabella's really – dressing room. She and Lizzie had been relaxing in the room for about twenty minutes after the performance for the International Music Video Awards. Isabella had dragged her back there immediately afterwards, explaining that Lizzie ought to have some alone time.

'It is best to be away from the noise and crowds for a little while,' Isabella had advised her. 'Trust me. You will be sick of them soon.'

Lizzie seemed too excited and full of adrenaline to relax. She kept picking up things, putting them back down again only to start pacing and repeat the whole process. As she did so she chattered away to Isabella. The brunette tried her best to keep up with what Lizzie said but instead just found her gaze drawn irresistibly to the other girl's mouth, watching the bow shaped lips form words, half of which she didn't understand. It was mesmerising.

Isabella smiled slightly. 'I'm sorry, Lizzie. What were you saying?'

'I was saying that tonight was absolutely incredible. Did you hear me sing? I never knew I could do that…' She rambled, making Isabella tune out and her attention float elsewhere. Lizzie was still wearing the form fitting clothes she wore during the performance, emphasising and highlighting delicious curves… Isabella shook her head, trying to force herself to focus on the conversation.

'… and Paolo,' said Lizzie, with a huff, 'God, he was _such_ a jerk. I can't believe he managed to trick me like that.'

'It is his charm,' remarked Isabella. 'You are not the first.' Lizzie shrugged and sat down on the couch next to Isabella. She rubbed her eyes tiredly and stretched. It seemed as though Lizzie had finally crashed, the adrenaline having worn off. Isabella let her eyes rove appreciatively, never one to stop herself from simply looking.

Though she'd only known Lizzie a short while, the attraction had hit her fully in the face, and she was powerless to stop it. Despite the fact Lizzie looked startlingly similar to Isabella, there were differences, besides the obvious hair colour. Her chin and jaw line was less defined than Isabella's, her nose shorter, and where Lizzie's eyes were hazel, Isabella's were dark blue. They were extremely similar, but very different at the same time, and Isabella couldn't help herself.

'I am _so _tired,' she said, letting her head loll back on the headrest. She opened one eye, looking at the brunette sideways. 'I may just go back to the hotel, you know. Tonight's been exhausting.'

'Good luck,' answered Isabella. 'The paparazzi will be crazy tonight, after Paolo. It would be best to wait until the rest of the stars come out too, then we may be able to sneak you away.'

Lizzie sighed. 'Fine, but I'm going to go find Gordo.'

Isabella shrugged in a non-committal way, though inside she wished Lizzie would just stay with her. She didn't voice her feelings however, and Lizzie left the room.

Once she was gone, Isabella hit the couch arm with her fist. 'Coward,' muttered Isabella furiously to herself.

Isabella had never been one to fight her instincts. It was what got her on the stage in the first place. It was what made her fly back to Italy to intercept Paolo's scheme, and it was what had made her leave Lizzie on stage on her own. Things had turned out well in each instance, so she was inclined to trust herself when things go wrong.

Now, though, every fibre of her being was telling her that letting Lizzie walk out of her life to go back to her hotel would mean she never came back. Lizzie was from America, Isabella from Italy, and they were from two completely separate worlds. Only by chance had they been thrust together only a few hours ago, and just as quickly as Lizzie walked in her life, she could disappear.

And Isabella couldn't, _wouldn't_ let that happen.

A knock on the door signified Lizzie's re-entrance. Isabella looked up as the blonde entered, resuming her seat next to her Italian friend. 'I couldn't find him anywhere,' she explained. She noticed Isabella's expression, which Isabella presumed looked as confused as she felt. 'Are you alright?'

'Si. I am okay,' replied Isabella jerkily. A warm hand on her shoulder made her flinch – Lizzie was watching her, looking concerned but understanding. Isabella sighed, feeling her anxiety double at the touch of the other girl. The total self-confidence Isabella usually felt had dropped away, to be replaced by an uncomfortably twisting stomach that squeezed with nerves every time she opened her mouth.

'Are you okay?' asked Lizzie again, hand sliding down Isabella's shoulder to take hers gently. The action calmed her. She squeezed Lizzie's gratefully.

'I'm sorry. It has been a … long night.'

Lizzie nodded, and Isabella squeezed her hand again, trying to summon the words. 'Will I see you soon?' asked Isabella quietly.

'Of course!' said Lizzie, laughing a little incredulously. 'Isabella, because of you I had the most amazing experience _ever_. I'd love to keep in touch and see you again.'

Isabella glanced down at Lizzie's hand, her thumb rubbing unconsciously across the skin.

'That's not all,' she said quietly. Unable to help herself, she lifted Lizzie's hand and placed a soft kiss between the knuckles of Lizzie's fingers, lingering as she did so, eyes locked with the other girl's. Lizzie frowned.

'What does that mean?'

'Whatever you want it to.' Isabella straightened up. A silent battle was waging itself across Lizzie's face, contorted while she tried to decipher what was going on. The brunette reached out and touched her skin, smoothing away the scowl. 'Don't frown…'

'I don't understand,' murmured Lizzie, her eyes searching Isabella's as if she could find the answer there.

'I don't know how to make you understand,' replied Isabella truthfully.

'Please try?'

Isabella hesitated. 'I only know one way to explain.' Isabella was pretty sure Lizzie understood the meaning behind her words, but Lizzie didn't try to stop her. She merely nodded.

Carefully, the brunette swivelled her body around so it was parallel with Lizzie's, encouraging the other girl to do the same. Isabella's other hand came up to cup Lizzie's cheek, stroking backwards and forwards over the skin as she was doing with Lizzie's hand only moments before. The blonde didn't protest.

'You are a very beautiful girl, Lizzie,' Isabella told her softly. 'Really. They say we look alike but they are small details – they are the physical. But your heart, how even though Paolo was tricking you, you would sing in front of millions to save what you thought was my career. That's the beautiful part about you.'

Isabella could feel her breath, uneven and choppy, on the side of her face, and feel Lizzie's small frame trembling slightly.

'Relax…' she whispered.

'I can't…'

'It's just me.'

With that, Isabella dipped her head to lightly touch her lips to the other girl's. It was hesitant, and she could still feel Lizzie's shaking body.

'Lizzie,' murmured Isabella against her lips, gliding closer on the couch until their bodies were flush with each other. 'It's alright.' The blonde's mouth was soft and yielding beneath hers, the chastity of someone not quite sure what they're doing. Isabella coaxed her more and more out of her shell, with slow, gentle movements, until Lizzie was not only letting the brunette kiss her, but she was _returning _the kiss.

Isabella could barely believe what was happening – Lizzie's soft, firm lips moving languidly beneath hers, matching every move. Her tongue creeps out to press at the seam of the blonde's lips, silently begging for entry; when they finally touched, Lizzie let out a breathy groan right into her mouth that made her come undone completely.

Next thing she knew, Isabella had the unresisting girl pinned against the couch, lips melted against hers. Lizzie was returning the kiss just as eagerly, her fingers tangling in Isabella's dark hair and her fingernails scratching against the base of her neck. A low moan erupted from Isabella as her tongue was held captive in the hot, wet heat of Lizzie's mouth, followed by the scrape of teeth against the tip.

Isabella broke away, gasping for air. A fire had begun to burn heavily in the pit of her stomach, and she sat back on her knees in an effort to get herself back into control.

'Why'd you stop?' asked Lizzie. Her voice was husky, making Lizzie blush and clear her throat before asking the question again.

'Lizzie, unless we stop I never will.' She passed a hand over her eyes, running it down her face.

'Would that be so bad?'

Isabella gave her an incredulous look, making Lizzie giggle slightly.

'Yeah, okay, maybe not here.'

Isabella grinned at that, giving her a kiss intended to be chaste, but Lizzie grabbed the back of her head and crushed their lips together more firmly. Isabella let the blonde set the pace, directing the angle and intensity.

Eventually she had to break away for air, but placed burning kisses along Lizzie's throat, causing her to shiver and arch her neck back for better access. She continued the trail all the way up Lizzie's jaw line to her ear. 'Come home with me tonight,' she whispered.

Before Lizzie could answer, however, a loud knock on the door interrupted them. Both Lizzie and Isabella froze. The knock came again and they were forced to separate.

'_Merda!_' hissed Isabella, as she got up and wrenched open the door. Gordo was standing on the other side, looking wary of the blazing stare being fired at him from the Italian girl. 'Yes?' asks Isabella, trying to rein in her frustration and stop herself from attacking the boy. 'What is it?'

'Lizzie, your parents are coming backstage looking for you… thought I should warn you,' he told Lizzie, backing away slightly and keeping his distance. The girl in question was looking in any direction but his.

'Thanks, Gordo,' she muttered. 'Give me a minute.' He left obediently with a final curious glance backwards, and Isabella shut the door again.

She was well aware, from Lizzie's tense, hunched figure that she may well have blown the only chance with Lizzie she ever had.

'Lizzie?' tried Isabella tentatively, stepping forward and gently turning the girl's face towards hers. Lizzie didn't answer, but gave Isabella a look that spoke volumes. _What just happened? Why? _And most importantly, w_hat does it mean?_

'Whatever you want it to.' It was a simple phrase but conveyed much. She wouldn't do anything unless Lizzie wanted it too.

Lizzie's teeth worried her bottom lip endlessly, her face pale.

'What do you want, Lizzie?'

The silence stretched on.

'I will come to see you,' promised Isabella weakly. '_Amore mio, _please don't leave it like this. I will come to see you, at least once, before you leave. Please just say yes, or no.'

Lizzie lifted her head. Isabella could sense the confusion, the panic threatening to overwhelm Lizzie. But there was something, something she could see in Lizzie's eyes which was making her hesitate to say no.

'Yes or no,' repeated Isabella.

She saw it, Lizzie's mouth rounding as she began to say no. Halfway through, she seemed to change and said, 'Yes.'

Relief swept through Isabella, so strong her knees felt weak. 'Thank you, _cara_, thank you.'


End file.
